Pulse and glide describes a strategy to improve vehicle fuel economy. In a pulse and glide mode a vehicle first accelerates to a maximum target speed, for example, ten miles per hour over a local speed limit and then glides to a minimum target speed, for example five miles per hour under a local speed limit. The period when the vehicle is accelerating is called a pulse. The period when the vehicle is gliding is called glide. A pulse and glide strategy is appealing because it improves vehicle fuel economy. A need, however, exists to improve how a vehicle implements pulse and glide.